


Teasing

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: 30 Days of Smut [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len thrusts his hips slowly and drags the head of his cock along the skin of Cisco’s ass. “Are you close?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Cisco shivers, torn between pressing back against the slick, teasing touch and pulling away from the chill. He struggles only a little against the bindings around his arms and keeps his eyes squeezed shut; the view behind his eyelids—imagining Len behind him, playing with Cisco’s ass endlessly—is far better than the stark, soft blue wall beside the bed. Cisco lets out a sigh as the tips of two of Len’s fingers slip inside him, _finally_ , though it’s not thick or deep enough.

Cisco can’t hold back any longer. “Len, please.”

Len only chuckles behind him and withdraws his fingertips. He slicks his fingers again with the nearly too-cold lube and resumes teasing the puckered ring of Cisco’s hole. The skin is oversensitive, drenched with lube but Len’s fingers still send sparks of delicious friction through Cisco’s nerves; Cisco clenches around nothing and moans desperately. It garners another quiet laugh from Len, but brings Cisco no closer to getting what he really wants.

Len doesn’t press his fingers into Cisco again, instead choosing to toy with the rim of his hole instead. Len secures his free hand against Cisco’s chest and tweaks at his nipples, alternating between pinching and flicking and tugging. Each touch has shocks of pleasure dancing across Cisco’s skin and each touch pushes him closer to the edge.

Cisco realizes his breathing is harsh and labored suddenly and in the same moment he realizes between each gasp of pleasure he’s been muttering nonsense, begging for Len, shifting between English and Spanish without rhyme or reason. He’s verging on incoherent, he realizes, from Len’s ministrations. The tease of two—now three—slick fingers at his entrance, pressing but never quite slipping inside coupled with the endless attention to his nipples has Cisco’s mind heavy with lust.

“Cisco,” Len murmurs as he presses the front of his body all along Cisco’s back. His own stiff prick replaces the tease of his fingers and catches on the rim of Cisco’s stretched out, eager hole. Len thrusts his hips slowly and drags the head of his cock along the skin of Cisco’s ass. “Are you close?”

Cisco keens in response.

Len’s smirk feels like a brand against Cisco’s shoulder when lips meet skin. Len opens his mouth to bite down, hard, on the ball of Cisco’s shoulder and suck a purple-red love bite into the flesh. He finally draws his hand away from Cisco’s nipples and instead secures it around Cisco’s cock.

Cisco jerks in response and he thrusts his hips into the grasp, immediately craving _more more more_. He’s vaguely surprised that Len doesn’t pull back immediately, that Len doesn’t keep teasing Cisco toward the brink of orgasm. Instead, Len tightens his grip and lets Cisco rut like a desperate animal into the barely slick grasp. Cisco rocks his hips forward and Len’s hips follow and his cock brushes tantalizingly across Cisco’s asshole.

“Len, I’m so close, _please_ , c’mon,” Cisco lets his head drop back against Len’s shoulder. Len responds by kissing along the stretched muscles in Cisco’s neck, lips sealing over his pulse point and lapping at the steady thrum. “Fuck, Len, give it to me—!”

Cisco’s pleading is cut off by Len finally giving in and finally giving Cisco what he wants: Len pauses in his lavishing of attention for a split second before guiding his cock into Cisco’s wet, hot, eager body in a single sharp thrust. Cisco’s moan cuts off in a strangled, breathless gasp and his cock pulses as he comes. He shudders, a full body shiver that leaves a lingering want for more in its wake. Cisco’s come spills into Len’s hand and onto the bed beneath them.

As Cisco falls forward, suddenly exhausted and wrung out, Len follows and keeps thrusting. Cisco hums appreciatively and while he couldn’t it up again quite so fast, the feel of Len’s dick inside him, thick and hard and hot, is mind-numbingly addictive. Cisco raises his hips to give Len a better angle, spreads his legs to let Len thrust in deeper and harder. Cisco rolls into each of Len’s thrusts until Len stiffens, his whole body going taught as he comes too, filling Cisco up.

Len collapses on top of Cisco and starts peppering the sweat-damp skin of his neck and shoulders with kisses immediately. Cisco relaxes into the touch and practically purrs in delight when Lens starts combing fingers through his hair. Len’s smirk burns against Cisco’s skin again until he pulls back to speak.

“Good, Cisco?”

Cisco rolls his eyes and shoves half-heartedly at his boyfriend. “You know the answer to that, jerk.”

Len snorts and buries his head in the juncture of Cisco’s neck and shoulder. He tucks himself against the warmth of Cisco’s body as though he belongs there—and Cisco doesn’t mind one bit. “You’ll have your revenge, I’m sure.”

Cisco tilts his head as though he’s contemplating before breaking out in a grin. “I might have some ideas….”


End file.
